Secondary Release
by Magnificent Mage
Summary: Re-uploading, new format.


Secondary Release, or Primary Freedom.  
  
I do not own WarCraft III. This is an unexplored pairing, so feel free to flame. This is an I/J, or Illidan/Jaina lemon. Takes place before he uses the skull of Gul'Dan. It may be in a dream, we will see...  
  
Jaina was in her tower, reading up on demon's power, and of Medivh, when she was interrupted. He door opened and in stepped her page, carrying a tray, laded down with tea and sweet-meats. "Thankyou" she murmured and the page dismissed himself, sensing something was on his mistress' mind. And there was. For the last few days, she had been visited in a dream by a blue skinned elf, but unlike any elf she had ever seen. His eyes were obscured by a midnight black blind-fold, and she could see the muscles rippling beneath his well-toned skin. The figure had beckoned and she had stepped forward, feeling the tendrils of desire creep into her belly. Just as her delicate fingers had touched his strong, callused palm, the dream had fragmented into a nightmare about Arthas.  
  
Each night, the dreams had become far more intimate. The second dream was when she had first been able to touch the callused hand. He had grasped her and pulled her to him, roughly, but also gently, as to not hurt her. They had moulded together, and she could feel the power of his arousal throb from both his loins, and his chest. Then the dream had yet again fragmented to Arthas, and she had woken, feeling the same arousal still pressing against her. The next, and final dream to date, they had kissed. A powerful kiss, and Jaina's own power crashing against the power of the mysterious elf, causing flames to spring around both of them, but not hurting her. Then the dream had fragmented once more into a nightmare of Arthas, and she had woken, very despondent and, as she thought, horny.  
  
Tonight, was when she would experience it all. Getting ready for bed, she slipped into a simple, plain white shift and slipped between the two covers. Just before drifting off, she cast a spell that would keep her asleep, and that would make sure the dream of the elf would not break. Closing her eyes, she almost immediately opened them again, and saw the elf. He was naked, bar a simple loin-cloth and a bed occupied the central space of the dream. Jaina ran to him and collapsed against him, just holding onto him, drawing strength from him. He caught her chin between two strong fingers and tilted her head upwards, and he captured her lips in a soft, long kiss. They stood there, for what seemed an age, just enjoying a kiss. Then it deepened. His tongue probed the outside of her lips, and she opened them, admitting him entrance. Slowly entering, he noted it tasted of tea and sweet-meats.  
  
Their tongue's met, caught in a duel for power, neither backing down. Jaina moaned slightly into the kiss, not just because of the kiss, but also as they kissed, their powers collided, and the flames erupted around her. The heat was a gentle one, warming her back, as her front was heated up considerably by her dream-lover. Whispering against her lips, "Remember, for my name be Illidan Stormrage". His hands, although hardened by battle, were delicate against her milky skin, tracing curves down her throat. Reaching her well-endowed chest, he broke the kiss with a questioning look. With desire and lust rippling across her face, she nodded. Lowering his head, he nibbled softly at her throat, while his hands slowly unbuttoned her simple shift. Letting it fall to her feet, it was quickly consumed by the flames. Stepping back from her, Illidan admired her flawless body. None of his people could compare to the beauty that stood before him.  
  
Jaina stepped forward, once again seeking contact. Her breasts rubbed against his rough chest, causing her nipples to stiffen. She groaned in pleasure as they continued to rub, and in frustration, as it was not enough. Sensing her anguish, he let one of his hands seek her gorgeous mounds. Slowly massaging it, he traced patterns on, first one breast and on the other, that multiplied her desire. Capturing one of her stone-hard nipples between his finger-tips, he softly rolled it between, smiling at the pleasure chasing across her face. Jaina was in heaven. Illidan's finger- tips worked magic on her, and even her own fingers had never done this to her before. Arching her back, she turned her face to the heavens as her mounds were pressed harder into Illidan's hands. Smirking, Illidan began to work the breasts over with his hands. Letting one hand fall from her breast, she groaned in disappointment, but squeaked in surprise and wanton desire as his mouth captured her nipple.  
  
Trailing his tongue around the areole of her nipple, he nipped softly at the tiny, pink rosebud causing her to moan louder. His other hand had travelled south over her smooth, flat belly. Perhaps I might change that by the end of night, Illidan thought. His hand, finally reaching its destination paused. This would be the first time he had touched a woman intimately for over ten-thousand years, and this was no night-elf woman. Letting his hand drift lower, he encountered her slit, moist with excitement. Switching to the other breast, he continued his work, driving Jaina closer to the impending wave of her orgasm. Slowly circling her woman- hood with an idle finger, he traced the folds of skin to her clit. Reaching it, he tickled it before pinching it softly. Crying out, Jaina sagged and Illidan caught her, Jaina's orgasmic fluids trickling down her legs. Jaina tentatively raised a hand to the blind-fold that covered Illidan's eyes from her sight. He did not object. Finding a simple knot, she quickly loosed it and it fell to the floor, discarded, forgotten. Illidan's eyes were a magnificent emerald green, with deep flecks of gold set deep into them.  
  
Jaina got lost in them, and she stared at them for a full five minutes, getting lost in their beauty and majesty. She came back to reality, when she felt Illidan removing his loin-cloth. Looking down, she saw his pulsing member, nine inches long, a blue that matched his skin and standing rigidly to attention. Seeing the need ripple across his face, she was more than happy to give as good as she got. Leading him over to the bed, she bade him sit on the edge. Sitting, his proud member stood out. "Remember, for my name be Jaina Proudmoore" she said. Smiling at her, Illidan cupper her face in his hands and massaged her cheek as she knelt down. Gazing at the throbbing member, she felt an insistent need tug at her, to suck on it. Normally, she would have been revolted by such an idea, but at the moment, it seemed appropriate and perfectly normal.  
  
Opening her lips, she lightly grazed the tip of Illidan's member with her smooth lips. Illidan groaned in pleasure, and leant back supporting himself only by his strong, well-muscled arms. Jaina inwardly bubbled with happiness she had made Illidan happy. Their powers still clashed. Slowly ringing the top of his penis with her tongue, she slowly inched his member into her mouth. Illidan, sighing in contentment placed his hand on her head. Jaina felt the hand atop her head, and feared that he might push her down, but he simply kept it there rubbing her hair. Finally getting the whole nine inches into her mouth, she began to bob up and down, while grazing the underside of his dick with her teeth, lightly. This was more than Illidan could stand, and he could feel himself about to orgasm. Jaina could feel the impending orgasm and she took him deep as he blew, coating her throat with the elf-jam. Jaina sucked Illidan's member dry of all the semen, and raised her eyes to his. He was looking down at her in gratitude, and pure, undeniable love.  
  
Jaina slowly stood, and a shaft of moon-light caught her, turning her skin to alabaster and her hair to long, shimmering waves of silver. Then the next, instant it was gone. Jaina climbed onto the bed, lying seductively on the pillows. Jaina saw animalistic lust ripple across his face, and she could feel herself moistening in anticipation. Climbing onto the bed, he grasped her wrists and lay down on top of her, his erection still throbbing against her leg. Shifting slightly, he looked at her with questioning in his eyes and Jaina nodded. Drawing back, he aimed himself with one of his now-freed hands and slid all the way. Jaina gasped at the feeling of being so full in one quick, fluid motion. Even Arthas had not satisfied her this way, this much and this fast. They just lay there, joined to each other at the hips. Illidan slowly drew out to almost the very edge of his member and her woman-hood, before thrusting back in. A hoarse cry of desire and fulfilled pleasure was ripped from her throat with that move and Illidan began, seeing that she liked what he had done, began to thrust into her again. Reaching up his hands, he grasped her aching nipples and began to massage her breasts, roughly, sending Jaina into even higher levels of orgasmic bliss.  
  
They could both feel the others impending tidal orgasm. Illidan released one of her breasts and his hand wandered down to her subservient quim. Finding the clit, he began to slowly massage hit. They both climaxed. Their powers hit a crescendo. Lightning began to strike around the bed and the flames intensified a hundred-fold. Jaina's inner walls clutched at Illidan's spurting member and his cum was shot deep into her, straight into her waiting womb. Jaina had blacked out. Illidan rolled off her and lay beside the sweating Jaina, her bosom heaving with her laboured breathing. Jaina's eyes fluttered open and saw Illidan lying there, looking at her with just love in his eyes. "Take this as a mark of my eternal love" Illidan said, giving her an amulet. "In here lies a complete memory of what happened, from both your, and my perspective. I also leave you with one more gift" Illidan concluded tapping her flat stomach. "When the time comes for the birthing, I will be there, and for the rest of your, and his life". Illidan then kissed her softly on the lips and a look of surprise crossed his face before Illidan disappeared and Jaina woke up. Jaina felt a deep sense of contentment that had not been there previously, and she thought she could feel the child moving within her. It would be an interesting next nine months.  
  
Fin  
  
Well, what do you think. This is my first true lemon ever. Hope you liked. Might take me awhile to update, so feel free to review with ideas. And of course, constructive criticism. 


End file.
